Code of the Stars: Victim
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: My third Warriors series now. Sequel series to Myth of the Clans. Book one. A kit is neglected because he's a half clan runt.
1. Our Cats

**Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brackenfur (golden-brown tabby tom)  
Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Poppyfrost (pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Lilyheart (small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Apprentice,

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)  
Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Elders: Purdy (plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle)  
Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat, mate to Lakeheart of Pondclan)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Stormpelt (gray tabby tom)

Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Apprentices: Tawnypaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Kits: Lionkit (golden tabby tom, a runt)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Elders: Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Warriors: Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices: Featherpaw (silver she-cat)

Kits: Rustkit (ginger tabby tom)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackpaw (black she-cat)

Queens: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Elders: Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Warriors: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Apprentices: Redpaw (dark ginger tabby tom)

Kits:

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens:

Elders: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Warriors: Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Apprentices: Gingerpaw (ginger she-cat)

Kits: Applekit (light brown tabby tom)

 **Important Notice:**

 **-I am done doing the deceased cats because it's just adding up. So, if you don't see a cat on the list, yes, they're dead.**


	2. Prologue

A light gray queen looked down at the tiny golden kit she had just given birth to. Then she looked back up at her blue-gray mate.

"Lakeheart, isn't he a little small?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is smaller than most kits." The blue gray tom replied.

"What should we call him?" She asked.

"I don't know, Cinderspirit." Lakeheart meowed, getting thoughtful. "Lionkit?"

"Sounds perfect." Cinderspirit beamed at the tiny kit. "Do you think he's a runt?"

"Yeah, he might be." The Pondclan warrior admitted. "Hard to say. He's only newborn, you know."

"Yes, you're right." She purred.

Cinderspirit gently licked Lionkit's head. The golden bundle of fur let out a mewling sound.

"I think he's hungry." Lakeheart told her.

"He probably is." Cinderspirit agreed.

She gently guided the kit to her belly with her tail. It started drinking the milk right away. After a few heartbeats, it let out a loud rumbling purr.

"I wonder what he'll be like when he grows up." The kit's father murmured thoughtfully.

"Hopefully like you." The mother purred back.

Lakeheart chuckled. "I doubt it. He might have a personality neither of us has."

"We'll know soon enough." Cinderspirit mewed.

"You mean you'll know soon enough." The blue-gray tom reminded her. "You have to go back to your clan. Redscorch is dead, he can't harm you."

"I know." Her happiness had faded. "But how are they going to treat me when I return? How are they going to treat him?" Her tail gently rested on Lionkit's shoulder.

Lakeheart just shook his head. "Only Starclan knows. Just remember, no, just promise me that you'll take care of our son?"

Cinderspirit gazed into her mate's eyes. "I promise, Lakeheart, I promise that I will take care of our son."


	3. Chapters 1 and 2

"Hey, runt!" A familiar yowl came.

 _No, not again._ A golden kit let out a hiss of annoyance. "Go pick on Tawnypaw!"

"She's not as fun to mess with." The dark tabby apprentice countered.

"You sure about that, Tigerpaw?" The kit growled.

"Yeah." Tigerpaw replied, glaring at the kit. "You're funner to pick on." His eyes gleamed. "Besides, you're a half clan runt. You deserve to be punished."

 _You did not just say that._ The golden kit's eyes filled with anger.

"Hey, Tawnypaw!" Tigerpaw called.

"Yes, brother?" Tawnypaw responded mockingly, padding over. "Oh, I see. We're teaching Mr Half Clan here a lesson?"

"Yes." Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed.

The golden kit felt fear growing inside of him. "My name is Lionkit!" He snarled.

"Yes, yes, we know your name." The dark brown tabby tom told him. He looked at his sister. "Let's get on with this."

"Indeed." His tortoiseshell sister purred menacingly.

"No, no, please." Lionkit hissed at them.

The apprentices ignored his pleas, unsheathing their claws. They let out a few snarls and glared at him, their eyes full of malice. They began to pad forwards, towards the pleading kit.

 **Chapter 2**

"Ouch!" Lionkit let out a wail of pain as claws scratched his muzzle.

Tigerpaw let out an evil laugh. "This is only the beginning, you runt."

"It's going to get much worse." Tawnypaw added.

Lionkit gulped.

Tawnypaw slashed a forepaw across the top of his head, making him yowl out in pain. Then Tigerpaw nipped his eartip. Lionkit was trembling now, mostly out of fear. Tawnypaw jumped on top of him, pinning him down. Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed again. The dark tabby tom slid his claws along the bottom of Lionkit's chin.

"I'm going to make you wish you had never been born, runt." He snarled at the kit.

The golden kit was squirming, trying to free himself. "Please." The kit cried. "I didn't ask to be born."

Tigerpaw slashed his forepaw across the kit's back, making him yowl out again.

"Lionkit!" His mother's cry came.

"Cinderspi-" He tried to call, but was cut off when claws slashed across his face, making him flinch. "H-" Claws across his cheek now. "H-h-h-help!" The scared kit yelped in fear.

"Get off of him." Tigerpaw ordered to his sister.

Tawnypaw got off of the kit, exposing the rest of him.

"Attack." Tigerpaw sneered.

"No, no, no!" Lionkit screeched.

A series of pain split throughout the kit's body as the two apprentices repeatedly attacked him.

"Lionkit! Where are you?" Cinderspirit cried.

Lionkit didn't have time to say a word. All he could do was let out yowls of pain as the two apprentices slashed and nipped his small golden body.

"Lionkit!" Jayleaf's meow rang throughout the camp.

Suddenly he couldn't feel the pain anymore and his vision faded into blackness. He had passed out.


	4. Chapters 3 and 4

The first thing he heard when he woke up was his own heavy breathing. He was looking down at his own, beat up body. _Am I dead?_

A starry cat appeared next to him. "It's alright, young kit."

"W-who are you? Am I dead?" Lionkit asked immediately.

"You aren't dead, young one. Don't worry." The ginger she-cat soothed him. "I am Hera, a Starclan warrior."

"Hera." He repeated. The name sounded familiar. "I've heard that name before, but I don't remember."

"I am your kin." She told him. "I am Cinderspirit's mother."

"And Wolfsoul's mate." Lionkit remembered.

"Yes." The former Stealthclan she-cat murmured.

"Why are you here?" The kit asked her.

"Strange things are about to happen to you, young Lionkit." Hera responded.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"You'll know soon enough, little one." The she-cat had begun to fade.

"Wait!" He called after her.

But it was too late. The vision vanished and the kit was plunged into blackness.

 **Chapter 4:**

Lionkit blinked his eyes open, pain flowing through his body.

"Oh, thank Starclan!" Cinderspirit purred. "You're awake."

"Uh…" Lionkit thought for a minute. He couldn't quite remembered what had happened.

"Are you alright?" His mother asked.

Then it clicked. Tawnypaw and Tigerpaw had attacked him. "Y-yeah." He stammered with a slight nod that sent pain splitting through his skull.

Lionkit tried to stand up, but his legs gave out. He fell back into the nest. He forced himself up this time and padded out of the den. His mother walked out after him and crossed towards the nursery.

Suddenly everything froze, except for himself and his mother. All of the surroundings turned blood red. Lionkit jerked around, fear flooding through him. What was happening? He looked towards his mother who was only tail lengths away from the den. All of a sudden a dark shape leapt down into the camp, landing near his mother. The dark cat raced towards her, claws unsheathed.

"No!" He yowled and raced towards the cat who somehow hadn't heard him.

Lionkit unsheathed his claws as he did and barreled the tom over. He let out a fierce snarl and the cat raced out of camp, fleeing the assassination attempt.

Everything turned back to normal and cats started moving again. His heart was pounding. He sheathed his claws again, looking at the blood on the ground that had come from the strange cat.

"You saved me!" Cinderspirit exclaimed in surprise.

Shock was racing through Lionkit. He had just saved his own mother's life. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Then he remembered Hera's words…

 _Strange things are about to happen to you._

 _Is this what she had meant?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think I mentioned what season it was yet…**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, a strange white substance covered the ground.

"Wow." Lionkit purred, feeling happy for once. He leapt into a pile of the white stuff. "What is it?"

"It's snow." Cinderspirit purred back.

"Snow." He repeated. It was a strange word. "Interesting."

He raced through it, jumping in the tracks made by other cats.

"Hey, they're playing on the lake out there." Squirrelheart purred from nearby. "I was about to go out. Wanna come with m, Lionkit?"

"You betcha!" He squeaked in excitement. He turned towards his mother. "Can I?"

"Yes." Cinderspirit purred in amusement. "Look after him for me, Squirrelheart."

"I will." The light ginger she-cat dipped her head.

They exited the camp and headed down towards the beach, reaching it quickly. Cats from all five clans were playing on the ice. Lionkit's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Be careful!" Squirrelheart called after him as he ran out onto the ice.

He slipped around, trying to gain his balance. He did quickly.

Suddenly, everything went red again. All of the cats froze this time, except for himself. He wasn't as confused as the first time it had happened, yet he still was because no other cat moved. Was a dark cat going to kill him? He realized that he had unsheathed his claws as he heard a cracking noise. _Oh no._ He looked down at the ice. There were cracks in it.

Lionkit leapt off of it, hearing the ice break as he soared through the air. He landed on more ice, but it broke under him. He was plunged into freezing cold water. Fear flew through him again and he flailed his paws, struggling to swim upwards. Everything went back to normal and the cats began moving again.

He could hear the pawsteps on the ice racing towards him. He saw faces peering through the hole in the ice, down at him as he sank lower. Lionkit felt the air being squeezed from him. He saw Squirrelheart glancing at him frantically. He reached a paw out towards her, knowing it was too late already. The water began to sting his eyes, so he closed them, feeling burning tears inside.

Lionkit could hear them calling his name. He knew he couldn't get out, so he stopped struggling. He began to feel at peace as the water pulled him down.

Suddenly, his consciousness faded away.


	6. Chapters 6 and 7

Lionkit's eyes snapped open. He was underwater. What had happened? He thought back as hard as he could, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. Not even his own name. He shot himself up, out of the water and through the ice. He scrambled onto it, onto what was left of the ice.

Plants had begun to grow back from leafbare. The sun shone brightly in the sky, warming him up. He shook the water from his pelt. He glanced around. He saw forest oaks, pines, moor, and even marshlands. He wasn't afraid of the water. It seemed as if it was part of him. He headed towards the marshlands.

He reached the beach of the marshlands area. He scrambled across the snowy sand and into the grassy terrain surrounding the marshy area.

"Why are you on our territory?" A snarl meowed from behind.

Lionkit whirled around. "Your territory?"

"Yeah." A gray she-cat growled. "Doesn't your clan teach you to respect borders?"

"Clan?" He repeated the strange word. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just woke up from in the water, under that ice. I don't remember anything. Not even my own name."

"Lionkit…" A blue-gray tom murmured.

"Who are you?" Lionkit hissed, unsheathing his claws fearfully.

"It's okay, little kit." The she-cat soothed him, obviously having heard the other cat's words. "I'm Mousestep. This is Lakeheart." She flicked her tail to the cat behind her.

Lionkit dipped his head slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"You're sure you don't remember anything?" Lakeheart asked.

"Absolutely." The golden kit admitted. "Not even how I got under the ice."

"It doesn't matter." Mousestep meowed. "He's one of us now."

"What do you mean?" Lionkit asked, ears flattening.

"Follow us." Lakeheart meowed firmly.

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to our camp." The tom replied, turning away.

They began padding deeper into the marshlands.

 **Question for you (don't have to answer): How do you think Cinderspirit would feel about this if she knew?**

 **Chapter 7**

They entered the camp. It was on a small island in the middle of a pond. Lakeheart had explained clan life to him. He had told him that there were five different clans living around the lake; Pondclan, Thunderclan, Stealthclan, Littleclan, and Heartclan.

Pondclan cats entered the clearing, curiously.

"Ignore them." Mousestep told him.

He hesitated.

"Don't be afraid, son." Lakeheart reassured him. "It's alright."

"Okay." Lionkit meowed.

The two warriors lead him up to a den. They entered it, motioning for him to follow, which he did. There was only one cat in there, at the very back. It was a she-cat with white spots.

"Blossomstar?" Lakeheart meowed. "Mousestep and I have found a kit."

Blossomstar rose to her paws and turned towards them. "Where did you find him?"

"Just inside our territory." Mousestep replied. "It looked like he'd come from across the lake."

"What did he tell you?" The other cat asked.

"He said that he woke up in the water and couldn't remember anything. Not even his own name." Lakeheart replied.

"Hmm." Blossomstar thought. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I do." The blue-gray tom admitted,a sadness to his voice. "It's Lionkit, my son."

Lionkit thought he saw anger in the leader's eyes as she responded in disbelief. "The runt who's half Stealthclan?"

"Yes." Lakeheart responded, flinching.

"Get him out of here, leave him to die." The she-cat ordered. "We don't take in half-clans."

Lakeheart didn't respond. He didn't even move.

"That was an order, Lakeheart!" Blossomstar hissed. "Now do it."

"No." The tom simply meowed. "If you're banishing him, you're banishing me as well."

"So be it." Blossomstar snarled. "Leave at once!"

 **Another Question: What do you think of Blossomstar? (This is the first chapter we see her personality).**


	7. Chapters 8 and 9

Lakeheart slowly walked out of camp, Lionkit trailing him. They left the marshlands and walked along the beach.

"Where are we going now?" Lionkit asked.

"Stealthclan." Lakeheart responded. "There's one cat there who can help us."

"Who?" He asked.

Lakeheart flinched slightly. "Her name is Cinderspirit."

Somehow, the name seemed familiar to Lionkit. From before he lost his memories. "I remember that name from somewhere." He muttered.

"You do?" Lakeheart had turned to face him.

"Yeah." Lionkit responded, thinking hard, prying into his own mind, looking for the answer. He broke through the barrier. Back into his old memories. They started flying back to him and he remembered. He remembered everything. He looked back at Lakeheart, shocked. "I need to get back to Stealthclan."

"Let's go then." Lakeheart meowed, a look on his face that showed he had seen the change in his son's eyes. The change from nothing back to everything.

They raced along the shore, Lionkit now leading the way. He wasn't going to risk being on the ice again. No way. His pelt had dried now. The only thing proling at his mind was how long had he been in the water? A question for another time he told himself.

 **Chapter 9**

The pain of his injuries had come back and now he limped into the Stealthclan camp, followed by his father. All of the cats in the clearing had froze and looked towards them, gaping in shock. Jayleaf whisked into the nursery and came back out with an overjoyed Cinderspirit. She raced right up to her son and mate, covering them both with licks.

"Hey, hey!" Lakeheart protested through a purr.

Lionkit pulled back. "How have things been going, Cinderspirit?"

"They're going to be much better now." HIs mother responded. She turned to Lakeheart. "Where did you find him?"

"In Pondclan territory." The tom shrugged. Then his face fell. "That reminds me…"

"What's wrong?" Cinderspirit asked.

"I was banished from Pondclan." Lakeheart flattened his ears. "So was Lionkit."

"Why?" The light gray she-cat asked.

"Blossomstar tried to banish him because he's half clan. I told her that if she was banishing him, she was banishing me too." The blue-gray tom replied. "I need to speak with Bramblestar."

"I'll take you to him." She purred.

The two cats began padding away and Lionkit began to follow them. To his surprise, sharp teeth pulled on is tail. He turned around to see Tigerpaw and Tawnypaw, their claws unsheathed.


	8. Chapters 10, 11, and 12

The two apprentices dragged him away from camp, deeper into the territory.

"Hey, where are we going?" Lionkit yelped.

"Somewhere." Tigerpaw responded through a mouthful of fur.

As they dragged him, the sky turned red. None of the three cats stopped moving and Lionkit had a bad idea of what was about to happen. Suddenly a dark shape leapt at Tigerpaw, scratching the tom's back. He let go of Lionkit, spinning around as he looked for the attacker. The dark shape appeared again, this time going for Tigerpaw's throat. Right before it could hit him, Lionkit jumped into the apprentice and shoved him aside, knowing he'd regret it later. He ducked low as the dark shape sailed over him and crashed into a tree.

"Why did you do that?" The dark brown tabby apprentice growled, stalking towards Lionkit with rising hackles.

"I just saved your life." The golden kit retorted.

Tigerpaw had reached him now and his claws were unsheathed. He raised a forepaw, about to strike when Tawnypaw stopped him.

"What?" He snarled at his sister.

"He did save you, I saw it." The she-cat meowed, trembling. She flicked her tail towards the dark shadow, which was glaring at them.

"Oh, wow. I got saved by a runt." Tigerpaw snorted. "I can take on this guy!"

"Wait, no, don't try it!" Tawnypaw yowled after him.

The tom was already halfway to the shadowy cat.

"He's gonna get himself killed." Lionkit growled.

He raced after Tigerpaw. He didn't know why he was trying to save one of the cats who bullied him, but here he was doing just that. His tail twitched around and suddenly he heard the familiar sound of water.

 _Water? That can't be right…_

The water broke through the trees and sucked up the dark mysterious cat, then the water ran downhill, back towards the lake. Lionkit ran after it, amazed, as everything returned to normal.

 **Kit of Poseidon? Lol. Maybe I should have made this a crossover and actually made Lionkit the son of Poseidon...Sorry, my imagination is wild. :P Now for Chapter 11!**

 **Chapter 11**

Lionkit reached the lake, but the shadowy cat was nowhere to be seen. Tigerpaw and Tawnypaw caught up with him.

"Where'd he go?" Tigerpaw growled.

"I don't know." Lionkit replied, mystified.

"He...vanished?" Tawnypaw frowned.

"Seems like it." Lionkit shrugged.

"We better get back to camp." Tawnypaw meowed.

"Yeah." Lionkit agreed.

Tigerpaw didn't respond.

The two apprentices and kit raced back to camp and entered it just in time to get some fresh-kill. Lionkit got a mouse and threw himself in the corner of the camp, eating alone.

"May all of the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Hightrunk for a clan meeting!"

 **And a third chapter…**

 **Chapter 12**

All of the cats had gathered, including Lionkit. They looked up at Bramblestar expectantly.

"So, Lakeheart of Pondclan has now joined Stealthclan." Bramblestar began. "And the second reason I called you here is for a ceremony for our only kit."

Lionkit's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Lionkit, step forward." The dark brown tabby meowed.

He obeyed.

"Lionkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw." Bramblestar meowed. "Greeneyes, step forward."

Greeneyes stepped forward, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Greeneyes, you are ready to take on an apprentice." The leader announced. "You have received excellent training from Brackenpelt, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Lionpaw! Lionpaw!" The clan cheered.

 **Question of these three chapters: What do you think of Lionpaw's power to control water?**


	9. Chapters 13 and 14

It had been a moon now. No incidents have happened since the day Lionpaw became an apprentice. He had just closed his eyes in the apprentices' den for the night…

*X*

"You must go on a journey." He heard the voice through the blackness. "A journey to find Miles."

Lionpaw was confused, very confused.

"Miles is a place far from here. When you arrive you must find Minho." The voice continued. "Minho is a legendary warrior. He can train you to be very powerful. Go find Minho. Go to Miles." The voice faded away and the darkness pulled the dream away.

 **Yeah, yeah, and yeah. I got the idea of Minho from the Maze Runner. Really like the character, not to mention the name. You'll find out more soon enough.**

 **Chapter 14**

"I-I had a dream." Lionpaw stood before Bramblestar, Greeneyes beside him.

"What kind of a dream?" The Stealthclan leader asked.

"There was a voice, that's all." The golden apprentice responded.

"What did it say?" Greeneyes asked curiously.

"Go on a journey to find Miles. When you arrive you must find Minho. Minho is a legendary warrior and he can train you. Go to Miles." Lionpaw repeated the words he had heard last night. "And that's all."

"Hmm…" Bramblestar looked up at him. "I think you should go. Even if what the dream said wasn't true, it will be a lot of experience for you."

"On his own?" Greeneyes gaped. "What if he gets killed?"

"I'll be fine as long as there is water around." Lionpaw mewed. He still hadn't told any cat of his powers.

"Greeneyes has a point." Bramblestar replied thoughtfully. "I'll send Tigerpaw with you." The den fell silent. The golden apprentice wasn't happy with who had been chosen. "And Stormpelt." The leader added, filling Lionpaw with relief.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." Lionpaw meowed.

"But, Bramblestar, I'm his mentor." Greeneyes retorted. "Shouldn't I go along as well?"

Bramblestar let out a long sigh of annoyance. "Fine, you can go instead of Stormpelt."

"When do we leave?" Lionpaw asked.

"I'll have Littlestorm prepare you travelling herbs then you can go." The dark tabby responded, with a dismissive flick of his tail. "Don't forget to grab Tigerpaw when you go."


	10. Chapters 15 and 16

Lionpaw was very close to retching. These herbs did not taste well. Very bitter, actually. He swallowed them and looked up at Greeneyes and Tigerpaw, who had looks on their faces similar to what he had felt.

"Let's go." He meowed to the other two cats, who nodded in agreement.

They exited the medicine den and then the camp. They trekked through their territory and down to the lake.

"Where do we go from here?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I don't know." Lionpaw admitted.

Tigerpaw let out a hiss of anger. "Didn't the dream tell you?"

"No." The other apprentice replied, not flinching.

"Mouse-dung!" The dark apprentice scowled.

Lionpaw felt a strange feeling, urging im to go to the right, straight through Thunderclan territory.

"I think we go through Thunderclan territory." He meowed.

"Oh, now you know." Tigerpaw rolled his eyes angrily.

"Better quiet yourself now, Tigerpaw, we're going into rival territory." Greeneyes warned.

 **Chapter 16**

"Phew!" Greeneyes sighed in relief as they exited Thunderclan territory.

"Greeneyes, we didn't even see one cat." Tigerpaw muttered.

"There could have been one nearby." Lionpaw pointed out.

"Stop pointing out the obvious." The dark apprentice retorted. "We're not blin-"

"Enough." Greeneyes growled. "At this rate of your bickering, I'll be the only one alive when we get there!"

Tigerpaw let out a hiss of annoyance and Lionpaw flicked his tail, causing the water in a nearby puddle to start rippling.

"Lionpaw, do we still keep going in this direction?" His mentor asked.

He could faintly feel the urge, tugging at him, telling him that Greeneyes was correct. "Yeah."

"Very well." The light gray tom meowed, turning in the correct direction and beginning to pad that way.

Tigerpaw and Lionpaw followed him.

"You're still a runt." Tigerpaw whispered in Lionpaw's ear.

He cast a glare at the dark tom before hurrying to catch up with Greeneyes.

 **This is only the beginning of the journey...**


	11. Chapters 17, 18, 19, and 20

They walked along the edge of a savanna. They'd been beside it for most of the day now. The travelling herbs were beginning to wear off and exhaustion was settling in.

"Okay." Greeneyes panted. "Let's stop here."

"Agreed." Lionpaw muttered, lying down exactly where he was.

"Tigerpaw, you and I will go hunting." The green-eyes warrior continued "Lionpaw, go find water."

"Yes, Greeneyes." Lionpaw grumbled, getting back up.

The two cats raced into the tall grasses of the savanna, leaving Lionpaw alone. He smelled the air, scenting no water around. He had an idea. Groundwater. He stuck his tail up as straight as possible and focused on pulling groundwater through the grass.

It took until right before the others came back to get all of the necessary water out of the ground. He placed it in a dent in the ground, kind of like a puddle.

Just after he settled the water in, Tigerpaw and Greeneyes padded out of the savanna grasses and onto the soft green grass. They drank and then settled down to eat.

They ate quickly and then began to move while they could still see. It wouldn't be long now before the sun began to set.

When darkness finally arrived, they were in an unprotected meadow. They were in plain sight of any threats. They couldn't be far from trees now, could they?

"Let's keep going." Lionpaw urged. "We're in plain sight."

"Alright." Greeneyes sighed.

They padded through the rest of the soft grass, reaching towering elm trees. They lay down not far in the trees and closed their eyes.

 **Chapter 18**

They had been travelling since dawn. It was nearly sunhigh now. They had left the trees and were on the plains. There was no water in sight, nothing much to see either. It was hard to tell if there was even prey. But even so, they kept going.

By the time sunhigh had arrived, they were almost completely exhausted. They still hadn't seen any prey or water.

"Guess we're skipping water for now." Greeneyes croaked through an obviously dry throat. "Let's go look for prey."

They separated, searching the ground for any signs of prey. Lionpaw's foot suddenly got stuck in some sort of a hole. He felt something bite his cracked paw pad.

"Ouch!" He yelped, violently pulling his foot out of the hole.

A head poked up.

"Is that edible?" Tigerpaw asked from nearby.

"How should I know?" Lionpaw retorted.

He bit the creature's neck and pulled it out of the hole, tossing it on the ground.

"What is it?" Greeneyes mewed, peering at the dead animal.

"Let's call it a, uh, a prairie dog." Tigerpaw shrugged.

"Okay." Lionpaw agreed.

"Uh...sure?" Greeneyes sounded confused.

They easily caught two more prairie dogs and settled down to eat. They ate the stringy meat, glad that they could even find these prairie dogs at all. They needed all of the strength they could possibly have.

They finished the small meal and began to travel again. It was nearly sundown by the time they saw the first tree that day.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Look!" Lionpaw had yowled back to the others. They had just climbed the first hill that day.

"What?" Tigerpaw had let out a grumble.

"It's a tree!" He'd called back.

"So? We've seen them before." Tigerpaw scoffed.

"Yeah, but this is the first one all day." Greeneyes had told the dark apprentice.

"Right…" Tigerpaw muttered.

 **-BACK TO PRESENT-**

They didn't find any water, but they hunted and travelled on a little longer.

"See anything up there, Lionpaw?" Greeneyes asked.

"No." He called back. "It's getting too dark."

"We should probably get some rest then." The warrior meowed. "Stop up there, where you are."

"Alright." Lionpaw heaved a sigh of exhaustion and lay down in the short, spiky grass of the plains. He let out a yawn and rested his head on the ground. He curled up and closed his eyes.

"Going to sleep already?" Tigerpaw asked, the usual harshness in his tone.

"Yeah." He replied drowsily, already drifting into sleep.

 **Chapter 19**

Lionpaw slowly dragged his paws as they padded through the plains. It was almost sunhigh. In the distance, they could see another forest. To the left of the forest was water.

"Hey, look!" Lionpaw croaked in a yowl as he was the water.

"What is it?" Greeneyes responded in a raw voice.

"Water!" Tigerpaw panted from beside Lionpaw.

"Water?" The warrior repeated. "Thank Starclan."

"Let's go!" Lionpaw purred and broke into a run towards the water.

Tigerpaw charged past him, the tom's muscles rippling.

Greeneyes ran past both of them, tripping in a prairie dog hole. "Oof!" The gray tom got back up and started running again.

They reached the water and began gulping it down by the mouthful. There was so much! It went off to the left on and on. It seemed to go on forever. The three cats only got thirstier and thirstier though. It was as if the water was...dehydrating them somehow.

Lionpaw realized that somehow his mouth was getting drier instead of wetter. Something was wrong with this water. He began to feel nausea boiling up inside of him and part of his vision went black. He felt bile rising in his throat. His head began to hurt as his vision spun before him. His legs felt weak and gave out under him. He tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"S-something's wrong with this water." Greeneyes croaked.

Lionpaw's vision was completely black, making him unable to see how the others were reacting to this.

He could hear wheezing from one of the other cats.

"Tigerpaw, is that you?" Greeneyes mumbled.

"Y-yes." The other apprentice gasped out. Lionpaw heard a body thump to the ground. "I don't feel right. My legs are weak. I-I can't get up."

"Relax, Tigerpaw." The warrior tried to reassure them. "I-we all feel the same way. It-it's gonna be fine."

Lionpaw felt his senses fad around him as he lost consciousness.

 **Chapter 20**

When Lionpaw woke up, he felt a horrible thirst. He tried to talk, but only a cracked mew came out. He slowly got to his paws, the nausea still lingering. Tigerpaw and Greeneyes had already gotten up, and, from what Lionpaw could see, it looked like the warrior was trying to hunt.

"Mouse-dung!" Greeneyes growled as his paws hit the ground.

Lionpaw wandered onto the sand by the water, glancing at it warily. Suddenly a wave came and pulled Tigerpaw, who was only a few tail lengths away- into the water.

"Whoa! Oh, no, no, no, no!" Tigerpaw yowled in shock.

"Tigerpaw!" Lionpaw yowled. "Hang on!"

Remembering the weird ability he had to control water, he flicked his tail away from himself. The water sent a wave towards the beach, Tigerpaw in it. The dark tabby washed up onto the sand and scrambled away from the water, coughing and vomiting out water. He collapsed farther up the beach, wheezing again.

Lionpaw padded up to the other apprentice. "Are you alright?"

Tigerpaw looked up at Lionpaw, a strange look in his eyes that Lionpaw couldn't recognize. "D-did you do that? How?" The tom tried to ask more questions, but his voice had faded away.

"Yeah, that was me." The golden apprentice responded. "How? Well, that's hard to explain."

Tigerpaw got up. The tom had found his voice again. "Go get Greeneyes, he's not going to catch anything. No cat is like this. We need to get a move on."

"Come on then." Lionpaw meowed weakly, turning and padding towards his mentor. "Greeneyes!" He called. "Come on, we're going."

"But," Greeneyes' voice was weak as well. "What about eating?"

"We have to get to Miles." Lionpaw told him. "And, besides, we're not going to catch anything." He couldn't talk anymore, his voice had gone raw.

"F-fine." His mentor croaked with a sigh. "Let's get out of this water-hole."

*X*

It was nearly sundown and they had just reached the forest. Lionpaw spotted something carved into the ground.

"H-hey! Over here." He croaked, dashing over to what he'd seen.

The other two cats stood beside him as they looked at it. There were words carved into the ground.

 **Welcome to Miles**

"We made it." Greeneyes breathed, looking at them both.

"Come on." Lionpaw murmured in a quiet voice. "Let's go."

They padded into the forest. There were dens everywhere. They were like camps for each separate cat.

"So, where's this Minho cat?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Right here." A voice responded from their right. They turned to see a scarred brown tabby. "I am Minho. Welcome to Miles."

 **Remind me not to do four chapters in one. It took all day in the time I was here. Wow. Phew. A lot of work done. End of this book. The next is Code of the Stars: Elements United. Hope you all continue reading, I enjoy writing these stories as well as you do reading them.**


End file.
